


October 31st, 1981

by LaDonnaErrante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Godric's Hollow, James and Lily's death, canon character death, lots crying and snot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment that Hagrid pulled baby Harry out of Sirius' hands while his heart broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 31st, 1981

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where You Feel it Touching the First Sounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169588) by [LaDonnaErrante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante). 



> Based on Shutupeccles request for fic based on the following line from, _Where You Feel It Touching the First Sounds_
> 
> "The moment that Hagrid pulled baby Harry out of his hands while his heart broke."

The Dark Mark loomed over the hill in Godric’s hollow, casting a erie greenish light. The house was in shambles and smoke rose from several places. Sirius landed the bike as close as he could get it and rushed into the wreckage, casting a hasty stabilization charm on what was left of the building, mostly an afterthought. His heart was pounding, “ _get to harry_ , ” had been his mantra since the news of the Dark Mark appearing over the village had reached him.

He heard the sharp cry of Harry’s squalling and breathed a sigh of relief. _He’s alive_.

“Harry!” He called out, “It’s your Uncle Sirius. I’m coming to find you okay.” Harry kept crying and Sirius did his best to follow the sound, trying to make his way to what had been Harry’s room. The whole second floor of the house had collapsed which made it hard to tell. Time seemed to stretch as he searched; every second of Harry wailing was a failure. Climbing over rubble and coughing from the dust and smoke, Sirius found his way to the crib, covered by a large piece of the roof but largely intact, _thank Merlin_. A quick flick of his wand and the debris blocking the crib went flying and landed with a crash. The noise startled Harry, whose hysteria increased. Sirius saw him. Snot ran down Harry’s face, his pajamas were wet with tears, and his diaper had started to leak. Sirius picked him up and held him against his face and chest, bouncing frantically. Harry’s skin was cold to the touch; the poor kid had been freezing. He took off his leather jacket, quickly, shifting Harry from arm to arm and wrapped Harry in it.

“I know, kiddo. I know. I’m sorry. shhhhh shhhh.” Sirius spoke softly, over and over as if it were a spell to bring back the dead.

Maneuvering carefully back through the house, stopping to pick up the remains of Harry’s favorite rattle along the way, Sirius made his way outside

“Maaaaaammmaaa!” Harry cried. Sirius could feel tears start to roll down his cheeks

“She’s gone, Harry, I’m so sorry she’s gone. I’m not her. I know I’m not.” Sirius babbled, as he too bawled, rocking back and forth in the chill night air

It wasn’t long before the blue light of a portkey broke the darkness and a large figure materialized.

“Hagrid,” Sirius said, surprised. He tried in vain to sniff back the snot that was already dripping down his tear stained face

Hagrid wrapped Sirius and Harry in a bone cracking hug.

“Sorry about this Sirius. But yeh know I’ve got ter take ‘im. Dumbledore’s orders.

Sirius looked up at Hagrid, lost. He gripped Harry tighter, pressed his face into Harry’s and kissed him on one cheek and the top of his head. Hagrid squeeze Sirius shoulder, gentle but firm

“C’mon. Sirius. It’s time.” Sirius handed over Harry, into the palm of Hagrid’s hand. He looked so small and vulnerable. He was so alone. Sirius planted one more kiss on Harry’s forehead, a plan forming in his mind

“Take the bike, Hagrid. I won’t need it anymore.” Sirius turned, and walked away, hands curled into fists. He knew what he had to do.


End file.
